


Picking through the Pieces

by Hopeful_monster



Series: The Final Straw [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Not Beta Read, tags would be spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_monster/pseuds/Hopeful_monster
Summary: Follow the trail of evidence from the events of 'Never Again' to discover the causes of the tragedy and its fallout.





	1. ABPD Police Report

 

**Incident** **Number**  

| 

**Incident Date**  

| 

**Reporting Officer**    
  
---|---|---  
  
741-2774 

| 

10/7/2013 

| 

Montoya, Renee   
  
**Incident** **Type**  

| 

**Individuals** **involved**  

| 

**Incident Location**    
  
Multiple Assault,  

Homicide  

| 

Caulfield, Maxine 

Jefferson, Mark 

Prescott, Nathan 

| 

Blackwell Academy 

1407 Graymalkin Lane 

Arcadia Bay   
  
 

 

Officer Gage (Nicholas) and I received a call to respond to a serious incident at Blackwell Academy  at 15:42. We were the first officers on the scene and were met at the front entrance by Mr Wells (Raymond), the principal and Madison (David) one of the school’s security staff. They informed us that a student, Mr Prescott, (Nathan), had been found in the girls toilets badly beaten, and there had been an altercation between a member of staff, Mr Jefferson (Mark), and a student, Ms Caulfield (Maxine ‘Max’), which had resulted in the death of Mr Jefferson and the subsequent collapse of Ms Caulfield. Paramedics were tending to both students. I investigated the toilets while my partner investigated the classroom.  

 

Investigating the toilets I found paramedics Chakwas and Michelle,  who reported Mr Prescott had multiple serious blunt force trauma wounds to the head and was in a critical condition. The also reported seeing a firearm. I discovered the firearm, a 9mm semi-automatic pistol with the serial number 990-1668, and after photographing it was collected as evidence (#1007-68619). 

I also took photographs of blood spatter on the floor where the paramedics had not disturbed it. Once the paramedics left with their patient, I sealed the room for the forensic investigators.  

 

As I left I was informed that my partner had seen the body of Mr Jefferson and promptly vomited in the corridor outside. I set him to guard the toilets while I continued the investigation. I decided to interview the witnesses before checking the body due to my partner’s reaction. Ms Caulfield had already been taken to Arcadia Bay General Hospital, but had not regained consciousness before leaving.  

 

The witnesses Ms Price (Chloe Elizabeth) and Ms Marsh ( Kate Beverly) had spoken to Ms Caulfield just before the incident with Mr Jefferson. Ms Price ‘nearly ran into’ Ms Caulfield coming out of the toilets were Mr Prescott was found. Ms Caulfield had said ‘ something like “you're alright”’ before kissing Ms Price. Ms Price had found this strange as she had not seen or had any contact with Ms Caulfield for five years. Ms Caulfield then lead her to the photography classroom to ‘help save someone's life.’  

 

Once in the classroom Ms Price was introduced to Ms Marsh and was told that both had been drugged by Mr Prescott. When I asked if this was true Ms Price was certain that he had, but Ms Marsh said she couldn't be sure however it did explain many things. Returning to the events in the classroom, they said they were interrupted by Ms Chase, who accused Ms Caulfield of lying to try and gain popularity.  Ms Caulfield ‘verbally bitch slapped’ Ms Chase but also encouraged her to be a better person. Both witnesses said that that she was very emotional during the confrontation, both in damning and praising Ms Chase. After the confrontation Ms Caulfield was described as being exhausted, both physically and emotionally, to the point of being unable to stand and repeatedly coming close to tears. She also was scared to be touched when Ms Marsh tried to comfort her. When asked why she was in her current state, she said she would explain after ‘doing one last thing’ but did not say what it was. She then escorted the witnesses to the door, closing it behind them. Neither could be sure if she had locked it after them. Both headed back to the dorms but returned to the classroom after hearing of the discovery of Mr Prescott as they passed the toilets. On returning they discovered the door was locked, but heard sounds of a struggle inside. The also heard Ms Caulfield screaming something about Mr Jefferson hurting various people including Ms Caulfield, Ms Chase, Ms Marsh, Ms Price and ‘Rachel’. While Ms Marsh did not know who Ms Caulfield was referring to, Ms Price believed it to be Ms Amber (Rachel), a student at Blackwell that went missing six months ago. After the screaming stopped Ms Caulfield open the door, said ‘I'm finished’ and collapsed. She didn't respond to anything anyone did to rouse her.  

 

When asked what kind of relationship Ms Caulfield had with Mr Jefferson, Ms Marsh responded that she greatly admired his work, and that he was the reason she came to Blackwell. This made Ms Price annoyed, but she didn't say why.  

 

At this point Detectives Ryan and Esposito  arrived to take over the investigation. I briefed them on what I had learned. I then joined my partner securing the site. I was approached by two reporters and several students who inquired as to what happened. I made no comment.  

 

I was relieved at 18:00,  


	2. Arcadia Bay General Autopsy Room B recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I Aten't Dead"

Transcript from Arcadia Bay Hospital Autopsy Room B

 

Voice 1: … nothing in my investigations has lead me to doubt my initial assessment of the cause of …

 

Door slamming open loudly.

 

Voice 2: What’s up Doc? … you’re not Lanie.

 

Loud sigh.

 

Voice 1: well spotted, your observational skills are a credit to detectives everywhere. Can I assume that you have an interest in our celebrity guest, or did you just come down to the morgue to flirt with Dr Parish?

 

Voice 2: Can’t I do both?

 

Voice 1: I find candlelit meals or picnics by the beach have a more romantic atmosphere than an autopsy room. But to if that floats your boat, fair enough.

 

Voice 2: Hey, I’m not… that’s not what… Never mind, what can you tell me about our celebrity.

 

Voice 1: Well if I was his doctor and not his corner, I’d recommend cutting back on his alcohol intake. However, as he was a high school teacher I understand why he does drink so much. As for the cause of death, well I think even you could work it out.

 

Voice 2: Yeah, looks like someone thought his head was a piñata. Hope nobody ate the candy that came out.

 

Voice 1: Urgh, thank you for that though, but yes. Repeated blunt force trauma to the head was the most likely cause. I am still waiting for tox results to come back but I have not seen any indication of other factors that lead to his death.

 

Voice2: Hmm.

 

Voice 1: what has you so confused? Trying to remember what day of the week it is or which is your right and left?

 

Voice 2: Oh, very funny. Nah, it’s … how much do you know about the case?

 

Voice 1: only what I have seen on the news, but I try and avoid active cases.

 

Voice 2: Good policy. What kinda person do ya think could have done this kinda damage?

 

Voice 1: Premeditated? A bodybuilder with a grudge, but given the amount of damage, and the fact that the attack continued long after the subject was visibly deceased would lead me to believe that emotions were running high.

 

Voice 2: You think it was a crime of passion?

 

Once 1: Hmm. Maybe, but in my opinion, anger would be more likely. Maybe fear for life as well, but less likely.

 

Voice 2: Even if the suspect was a teenage girl who weighs 90 pounds soaking wet?

 

Voice 1: Hmm. <pause> Yes, but she would probably have caused herself some damage. Torn ligaments and the such, maybe even bone microfractures. Adrenaline would have masked any pain she would have felt.

 

Voice 2: Rage is a hell of an anaesthetic, eh?

 

Voice 1: Indeed. Well unless you need to know about my other guests, I must attend to them.

 

Voice 2: No problemo, I may be back though.

 

Voice 1: Please make it after 2 pm.

 

Voice 2: Why?

 

Voice 1: My shift ends at 1.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that took longer than anticipated. A complete rewrite (originally this chapter was going to be Jefferson's obituary), an entirely different completed story, and a new job and more plot bunnies than I know what to do with haven't helped. But to be honest too much reading, not enough writing.


	3. Subject: Nathan Prescott’s medical treatment

To : s.prescott@panestates.com  
From: eckells.j@arcadiabaygenral.com  
Subject: Nathan Prescott’s medical treatment

Mr Prescott   
While I would prefer to do this over the phone all attempts to call you have failed to reach you. There are issues with your son’s treatment and other circumstances that I need to bring to your attention, some of which require action on your part as soon as possible. So please call on me on 768-5301 as soon as possible. To highlight the importance of contacting me I will give you a brief overview. 

First of all I must stress that your son is in a serious but stable condition. He has a minor fracture to his right hand, but the injury to his head is more concerning. As a precaution we have put him into an induced coma until we can be sure there is no swelling or other complications.

However, this has been made more complicated due to what was discovered on his person and, more importantly, in his bloodstream upon admittance.

We had great difficulty trying to stabilise your son due to the cocktail or drugs found in his system. According to his medical reports some of these were prescribed by his therapist, and I must question the reasoning behind these prescriptions, as well as many more recreational varieties. While many of these were found on his person there were more of worrying nature, as they are the kind rarely on oneself. Due to your generous support of the hospital I have not made the police aware of these discoveries, but the other staff may benefit from additional persuasion.

To help you son’s recovery any more samples of drugs he may taken that can be found need to be tested to avoid any more complications and aid in future recovery. I would also recommend a alternative approach to your son’s therapy. His current psychologist, according the records I have managed to obtain, seems satisfied to throw pills at the problem. While medication can be a valuable tool for cases such as Nathan’s, it cannot be the only approach especially left unmonitored. The combination of pharmaceuticals, legal and otherwise, would have made his behaviour highly erratic and may have lead to the incident in the restroom that lead to his hospitalisation.

Again I urge you to contact the hospital as soon as possible to talk to me or any of the doctors about your son’s treatment.

Sincerely

Dr James Eckells, MD

 


	4. Message Logs Chloe Price / Kate Marsh

**Unknown number:** Hello.

 

 **Unknown number:** Is this Chloe Price’s phone number?

 

 **Chloe** : who’s this?

 

 **Unknown number** : It is Kate Marsh, Max’s friend from Blackwell.

 

New contact added: **Church Mouse**.

 

 **Chloe** : Yeah its me. Have you heard anything about Max? Is she okay? Are you okay? How did you get this number?

 

 

 **Church Mouse** : Erh in order, no, I don’t know, I don’t know, I asked some people I know at Blackwell.

 

 **Chloe** : shit

 **Chloe** : sorry for swearing

 

 **Church Mouse** : It’s okay, I feel the same.

 

 **Chloe** : when r they gonna tell us anything

 

 **Church Mouse** : Soon I hope.

 

 **Church Mouse** : I’ve been reading Max’s dairy, and I need to ask you some questions.

 

Calling **Church Mouse**

 

Call rejected

 

 **Church Mouse** : Sorry, please don’t call. I’m at the hospital and don’t want anyone to overhear.

 

 **Chloe** : why u in hospital?

 

 **Church Mouse:** They are doing tests to see if Nathan did anything when he drugged me.

 

 **Chloe** : fuck

 

 **Chloe** : that’s hella messed up

 

 **Church Mouse** : Indeed.

 

 **Chloe** : sorry hope everything’s good

 **Chloe** : shoot with de questions

 

 **Church Mouse** : Where are you?

 

 **Chloe** :?

 

 **Church Mouse** : I need to know what questions to ask.

 

 **Chloe** : I’m jome

 **Chloe:** home

 

 **Church Mouse** : Has Max been there recently?

 

 **Chloe** : no first I saw her was the day we met

 

 **Church Mouse** : Okay, just checking.

 **Church Mouse** : Do you have an item ‘borrowed’ from you stepfather under your bed that has six uses?

 

 **Chloe** : how the fuck do you know about that

 

 **Church** **Mouse** : I didn’t. Max did.

 

 **Chloe** : **WFT?**

 

 **Church Mouse** : She wrote about in the diary

 

 **Chloe** : how the hell did she know that?

 **Chloe** : did she break in?

 

 **Church Mouse** : Not according to her diary, but you could check the surveillance camera footage.

 

 **Chloe** : ?

 **Chloe** : what cameras?

 

 **Church Mouse** : The ones your father has around the house.

 **Church Mouse** : Chloe?

 

 **Chloe** : I can’t believe that donkey raping ass munching shit stain put fuck spy cameras around the house

 **Chloe** : I’m gonna fucking rip his nuts of and shove them down his lying mouth

 

 **Church Mouse** : Chloe.

 

 **Chloe** : I’m gonna tear it perverted eyes out and fucking shit them down the toilet

 

 **Church Mouse** : **Chloe** !

 

 **Chloe** : sorry

 

 **Church Mouse** : Please just check one more thing for me.

 

 **Chloe** : what

 

 **Church Mouse** : living room fire place

 

 **Church Mouse** : is there a butterfly drawn in chalk on the right hand side

 

 **Chloe** : yeah never noticed that

 **Chloe** : what the actual fuck is this all about?

 

 **Church Mouse** : Everything I asked you about was in Max’s diary, and it was all true. That means that everything else she had written may be true as well.

 

 **Church Mouse** : shit

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, those of you that are, but I’ve been struggling with the next two chapters. I’m trying to incorporate bits of Before the Storm into it (the idea of this story predates its release) and having problems because I haven’t finished it, and finding it difficult to do so.  
> Why? It’s a Prequel, the gameplay and the story.  
> I am not fond of prequels in any media because nine times out of ten you know how it’s going to end, and while the journey can be as fun as the destination you also halve your potential by spoiling one. Also it’s difficult to get a sense of ownership of the character if you know how they are supposed to behave from the sequel.  
> The use of the time travel mechanic was inspired in LiS as it allowed you to look at your options without save scumming, which was brilliant when the option you read was different to the on spoken, or you hit the wrong one by accident. BtS’s argument mechanic, while interesting and appropriate for Chloe, always seemed arbitrary in what worked and what didn’t and was not helped by the vagueness of the choices. They also don’t seem to matter if you win them or not as the plot will carry on regardless.  
> The story itself is also … lacking. The main thing I think it lacks is a narrative hook, something that grabbed my attention and drew me into the story. Again LiS did this wonderfully, the Storm raised the h stakes right off the bat, and by the end of the first episode had a dozen or so questions and plot threads dangling inform of you to hook. Hell, it’s the reason why at er playing the first episode for free I bought the game and when for an hour Pokémon hunt to give the game time to download. With BTS I played the first episode and left it for a few months before struggling through to the previous play section before abandoning it again.


	5. Diary of Max Caulfield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sections from the Diary of Max Caulfield from an alternate timeline, read by Kate Marsh and Chloe Price on Tuesday 8th of October

Saturday October 12th 2013  
Well it’s over I guess, and Chloe you were right. No storm, no tornado, Arcadia Bay still stands and all it took was your death. Your sacrifice worked, and no one will ever know. The reason everyone could stand around feeling guilty at your funeral was being planted six feet down. The insults and put-downs from the week that wasn't now replaced by vague platitudes and damnation by faint praise. Half of me wanted to tell them all about what you did for them, the other half wanted to call all of them out on their bullshit. All I actually did was cry. 

 

Sunday October 13th 2013  
Managed to convince my parents to let me say for a few days to pack up my room and say my goodbyes. I’ve split my time between packing my room and helping Joyce pack Chloe’s room. Her room is exactly as it was from ‘the week that wasn’t’, but somehow uncanny. Colder. Diminished Without Chloe’s energy it is now just an empty shell of what it was before. Joyce said I could take mementoes, even giving me William’s old camera with almost the exact same words that Chloe gave it to me with. Dog that woman is strong to be able to keep on going with such loss, I’m barely holding it together and I haven’t lost half of what she has. I also ended up taking some photos, the comics we made as children, and a few knick-knacks (the doe snow globe, an ashtray, that kinda stuff). I also took Chloe’s stash and gave it Justin and Trevor to smoke in your honour. I figured you’d prefer that, Chloe, rather than David finding it.  
Speaking of David I had a quiet word with him about the security cameras in the garage, I owe him a chance for saving me from Jefferson in the Dark Room. It went quite well until I saw the butterfly on the fireplace from when I went back to save William. The memories of all the times I killed you came flooding back, choosing the wrong target at the American Rust, failing to free you from the tracks, giving you the overdose in the alternate timeline, not warning you about Jefferson at Rachel’s grave, and the first and final time back the restroom were it all began.  
Apparently got a nosebleed and passed out, because I woke on the couch with Joyce calling my parents. I tried to fob it off as lack of sleep and stress getting to me, and while I don’t think they believed me they just took me back to the dorms to sleep. 

Thursday October 17th 2013  
Woke up screaming, visions of all the Chloes’ I’d failed abandoning me, leaving me in the hands of Jefferson in the Dark Room. I know he’s in prison, but the things he did to me in 'the week that wasn’t' still haunt me. I hate to think of how many I woke but it did bring the only good think about this new reality I live in, Kate.  
My failures in the other that lead to her death didn’t happen, so she wasn’t forced up and off the roof. I don’t know if her mother and aunt are being ass-hats to her, but she is getting the support she needs for all the horrible things that have happened to her. Despite all of this she is concerned about me, checking on me, making sure I eat and helping me pack. She is too good to me, and others. Apparently, she’s already forgiven Victoria and her cronies. I told her she should be put up for a sainthood, but apparently, you have to be dead to become one. I hope she doesn’t become one for a long time.


	6. Press release from Mr Jefferson's lawyers found in the diary of Max Caulfield




My client is pleased to have been released, even if just on bail and hopes the courts will soon find no further need to detain him.

While his thoughts and prayers are with the victims, we do not think the delusions of a disturbed student should be enought evidence to arrest him. He is confident the trial will acquit him and allow Mr Prescott get the help he needs to allow the healing to begin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and bitter, so to speak, but so many versions. Next chapter should be in this timeline, but hint at what happened in the alternate.


	7. Excerpts from the diary of Maxine Caulfield

December 13th 2013

I can’t believe it. No more accurately I don’t want to. I’ve seen and done more impossible things I should be eating at Millway’s every meal for a week. Jeffershit got released on bail. From what I’ve been told there is not physical evidence, I remember he wore gloves in the darkroom, and all the computers were fried, dead mans switch or remotely, so it’s his word against Nathan’s. Since Nathan is a few sandwiches short of a picnic, with LOTS of evidence to back it up, Jefferson’s word seems the more reasonable. And I can’t say anything because I can’t talk about the week that wasn’t without ending up in the padded room next to Nathan.

  
December 21st 2013

Got a Christmas card from Joyce today, and she sounds … a little better. The counselling seems to be helping both her and her marriage. I’m glad I encouraged Joyce to stick with David, sorry Chloe, because they will hopefully help each other through this. She also sent me parts from one of Chloe’s diary she found. Oh Chloe, the fact you would have taken me back in a heartbeat, combined with everything than happened between us in the week that wasn’t makes the reason (the real reason, not the version I tell everyone else and try to convince myself of) so ironic? Paradoxical? Either way without my powers all I can do is try to move on with life treasuring my memories of you.

January 2nd 2014

Glad to hear from Kate that her home life is better when we were talked over Skype earlier. Her mom is remorseful about what she said, it’s just a pity her aunt isn’t. When I jokingly suggested spiking her drink kate was horrified. She said the sight of her aunt with her top off would give her nightmares for weeks. It’s s good to hear her laugh again. She did say something troubling though. Apparently she has been talking to Victoria regularly since Blackwell shut down, but hasn’t been able to get hold of her recently. Since I haven’t spoken to her since before Chloe got shot (in this timeline) couldn’t help her, but got a bad feeling about this.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, wrote an entire chapter before realizing this one should come first. However, this means that the next main chapter is written already, plus another short one. I also have a favor to ask, as we are coming into the home straight if there are any plot threads, question or character POV’s you’d like included let me know and I’ll see if I can answer them in the remaining chapters or add another one or three. 
> 
> Amusingly this was an attempt get some of the plot bunnies out of my head and on to paper, so to speak, clearing my head a bit. Shame since the three I mentioned at the end of “Dreams can be nightmares too” I’ve had another 6 or so for LiS and 3ish for others spawn into what passes for my brain. If anyone wants some prompts/ story ideas or even whole plot summaries let me know.


	8. Internal Portland PD e-mail

From: e.core@portlandpd.gov.us  
To: j.esposito@portlandpd.gov.us ; k.ryan@portlandpd.gov.us  
Subject: re: Caulfield phone.

  
Okay, first to answer your specific questions, no Maxine Caulfield make contact with either Chloe Price or Nathan Prescott prior to the date of the incident nor are there any unusual gaps in message or call logs.

But, and we are talking Kim Kardashian levels of big but, there was something really weird on this phone. Basically the call logs have records that continue after the date of the incident and into the future. I mean that there are chat messages and call logs for today, tomorrow and all the way into next year. So unless she has keys to a delorean in her pocket some one spent serious bank to hack this phone. It’s also weird that outgoing calls and texts end before incoming ones do.

Not a scoobies what all this means, but attached the logs and stuff and you clever buggers can work it out.

Good luck

Eva

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hate it when you are about to post a chapter and realise it flys in the face of the works internal logic. One quick rewrite later and here we are. Enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Going to continue this story in a kinda evidence presentation way, newspaper cuttings, police reports, web site, message logs and so on. Both is it quicker to write, but it's fun to try different styles. 
> 
> Lots of references to other things I like. If you get them all I'll give you a cookie.


End file.
